meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Benzedrine Commandos
Commandos Benzedrine(VCDF002) was born on January 30, 2005, in the Commandos mob. Her mother was Zorilla, and her father was Aragorn, the dominant pair. She was born in the first litter of the Commandos. Her litter-mates were Ketamine(VCDM001) and Ethylene(VCDF003). Benzedrine and her siblings survived their first two years. Zorilla often evicted her sisters, and soon, only one female, Benzedrine's aunt Kleintjie, remained. Later, Benzendrine and her aunt Kleintjie were evicted from the group by Zorilla when she got pregnant. Kung Fu Benzedrine and Kleintjie teamed up with one Frisky male named Clinton Baptiste, two Whiskers males, Ningaloo and Wollow, and two wild males, one named Tumbo, to form a group called Kung Fu. Kleintjie took dominance beside Clinton Baptiste but Benzedrine gave birth to the first surviving litter of 6 pups of which two are killed. Her pups were VKUM002, VKUP003, Eliot, McDreamy, Bauer, VKUP007, and Woolf. McDreamy would later be the dominant female of the Ewoks, formed in 2010. In April 2008, Tumbo and Clinton Baptiste disappeared, and Ningaloo took dominance. In July 2008, Benzedrine was evicted by her aunt. Sequoia .]] Benzedrine soon teamed up with Finn, the ex-dominant female of the Toyota, and the two wild subordinate males from the Toyota, Van Der Wethuizen and Bracken, to form Sequoia. Benzedrine was older, so she established dominance over the small group of four. The two Toyota males never established a clear dominance and soon left the group after a month. Benzedrine gave birth to three pups, Baby Bear, VSQF003, and VSQM004, on September 16, 2008. All three pups survived despite the fact that there were only two adult females in the group. Finn soon got pregnant, but the Sequoia was suspended in the month of November; however, the following month, four males joined the group, and the Sequoia was followed again. Finn gave birth to six pups on December 12, 2008. One of the new males Bruce of unknown background established himself as the dominant male beside Benzedrine. The Sequoia established well, and all the pups from the first two litters survived, but in January 2009, the group experienced a split. Finn, Sid Vicious, VSQF003, VSQM004, VSQP006, and VSQP010 separated from the main group and disappeared, leaving Benzedrine with Bruce, Van Der Wethuizen, Baby Bear, RU, Mungallchops, Laurence, and Nik Nak. The lost group was founded again and named the Pretenders. Van Der Wethuizen left shortly after, and Baby Bear died in August 2009. The Sequoia was left with only six members. On September 18, 2010, Benzedrine gave birth to Ricou, Tina, Candy Flip, and Yabou, who all survived to adulthood. Then on December 8, 2009, she gave birth to Lord Stanley, Hab, Leaf, and VSQP016, but sadly VSQP016 disappeared and was thought to have been predated. The Sequioa moved near the Aztecs and became their new rivals. Her sons started to rove there. By this time, Benzedrine was the last surviving Commando-born meerkat alive in the Kalahari Meerkat Project. Benzedrine's Sequoia was doing well by early 2010, and she soon became pregnant again. On March 2, 2010, she bore Wee Radge, VSQF020, VSQF021, Staculius, and Todger. Sadly, both VSQF020 and VSQF021 were predated the following month. In September, Benzedrine gave birth to VSQP024, VSQP025, Dutch, and Miller, but VSQP025 died and VSQP024 was killed by the Baobab in October. Benzedrine lost her next litter, but she soon got pregnant again. She gave birth to Fat Jesus, VSQM029, VSQM030, Poepholita, and Toto in Januaary 2011. The pups survived their first three months, but then VSQM029 was predated and VSQM030 died in March. By then, the Sequoia had reached around twenty members and was able to hold a large territory, more pups were surviving, and the first few litters had reach adulthood. In August 2011, Benzedrine gave birth to Kodiak, VSQM034, Talkeenta, and Kenia. She quickly got pregnant again but lost her litter. In November 2011, the Sequoia experienced another split, but most of the splinter group rejoined the Sequoia, excluding Nik Nak, Wee Radge, Fat Jesues, and Poepholita, who later formed the Hooligans in April 2012. The group split again in May 2012, giving rise to the Überkatz, led by Tina and Bruce, leaving Benzedrine with only six meerkats and no breeding partner. The splinter group made no attempt to rejoin the Sequoia, and the two groups started to have many violent encounters. In June 2012, Benzedrine disappeared after being badly beaten by the Überkatz, leaving RU as the new dominant female of the Sequoia in her place following Benzedrine's four year reign. However, Benzedrine returned to the group to discover that two Aztec males named Dali and Chaka had joined the Sequoia. A month later, Bruce rejoined the group along with most of the other males and Hab, who had been evicted. The two Aztec males were chased away, and Bruce re-established himself as the dominant male, but Benzedrine didn't take dominance back from RU. In August, RU was showing signs of being pregnant, but surprisingly, Benzedrine remained submissive and RU allowed her to stay in the group. When RU's pups arrived, Benzedrine willingly helped out with feeding and babysitting. She made no attempt to oust RU as her recent injuries were probably still healing. In October 2012, Benzedrine oddly went roving like a male meerkat but rejoined the group at the end of the month. Benzedrine remained in the Sequoia and avoided eviction, being only one of two subordinate adult females. In March, Benzedrine went missing for a few days and was looking ill. Sadly, on March 26, 2013, Benzedrine was found dead in the late morning. She could have died of old age or starvation, but it looked as if she had succumbed to a snake bite. Links Commandos Mob Kung Fu Mob Sequoia Mob Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Kung Fu meerkats Category:Sequoia meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Roving females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats